


Babysitting Tip

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: Allura liked children, she truly did!  They could be quite adorable and even insightful under the right circumstances.  However, dealing with children one on one was a completely different matter.





	Babysitting Tip

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic you could honestly read as either gen or early Kallura. I decided to play with the idea of Allura not being super great around kids.

Allura liked children, she truly did! They could be quite adorable and even insightful under the right circumstances. However, dealing with children one on one was a completely different matter. 

Growing up, from the few instances she had to deal with children far younger than her, normally Coran or someone more qualified had to do most of the work. She rather spend her time getting her teeth pulled then attempt to actually babysit.

The whole thing seemed so hair pulling frustrating...and she had to resist the urge to do that now.

Allura knocked on the closest door. “Princess Tama, PLEASE come out,” she tried to say in her sweetest tone of voice. 

“NO!” the four year old yelled from within. “Tressel and I are staying right in here!”

“But it’s awfully dark in there,” Allura stammered. “Wouldn’t you be rather out here?”

“We can see in the dark just fine!” Tama yelled.

“I LIKE THE DARK!” Tressel shouted gleefully.

Allura massaged her forehead feeling a headache coming on. She stole a sideway glance to the Drugan guard, but as before he remained unmoving by the door with no hint of offering assistance.

 _And of course he wouldn’t,_ Allura thought bitterly. _This is my ‘test’._

A sudden knock came at the door and Allura never felt more overjoyed to hear it. “Finally,” she muttered under her breath and very calmly approached the door while the guard kept a careful eye on her. She had to keep some dignity in tact.

Allura opened it and all her hopes were instantly crushed as she only saw Keith standing there. 

“Keith?” she asked as he poked her head into the hallway to be certain. “Is it only you?”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Um..yes? Sorry, is that a problem?”

Allura cringed as she realized how that sounded. “No, no, I meant- My note did ask for Lance or Coran.”

“I know, but they both decided to go buy supplies so Shiro sent me to check up on you,” Keith replied.

Allura moaned as she buried her face into her hands. “Oh, quiznack of all the time for them to go shopping.”

Keith cleared his throat and rubbed his neck. “Um..well, sorry to disappoint you.”

Allura sighed and shook her head. “No, no, it’s not your fault it’s…” She glanced to the guard who was eyeing her suspiciously and shook her head. “I’m sorry, but I’m in a bit of a bind.”

Keith frowned. “You in trouble?” he asked as he entered. “I thought you were were in a meeting with the Drugan king?”

“I was,” Allura whispered with her mouth covered so the guard couldn’t hear, “and I was given the ‘high honor’ of looking after his two young children while he went to fetch his wife.”

Keith stared and poked at his ear like he was trying to make certain he heard that right. “He..asked you to babysit?”

“Yes, but I’m certain this is a test,” Allura whispered and pointed to the guard. “Drugans are very protective of their children and I imagine the guard is here to evaluate how well I do with them.”

Keith glanced to the guard and gave a nod. “And thus how well you get along with the kids will determine if they join in an alliance with us?”

“Exactly,” Allura whispered as she folded her hands, “and, I’m afraid to say I am off to a less than perfect start.” She turned around and pointed. “Princess Tama and her little brother have locked themselves in the closet and refused to come out.”

Keith blinked as he looked to the closet. “So..you asked for Lance and Coran because they’re the best with little kids?”

Allura nodded. Lance was always the first to jump in whenever the group encountered children, and Coran always had an easy going nature when it came to them. Allura had been certain either of them would be able to lure Tama and Tressel out of the closet. 

“That’s why I had sent that note for assistance,” Allura explained and sighed. 

She had to get the children to come out! She didn’t even want to think what the king and queen would say if Allura was forced to tell them their children just hid in the closet the whole time she was with them.

Maybe she could send Keith back to fetch Hunk or Shiro? They should still be in the garden along with Pidge. Hunk never minded children, and Shiro was always so patient with them. 

However, before Allura could express this idea, Keith gave a nod and instantly moved towards the closet. 

“No, Keith wait,” Allura said as she reached for him, but he gently pushed her hand away. 

“I got this,” he said in a whisper. “Don’t worry.”

Allura frowned in confusion as Keith kneeled at the door and knocked.

“Princess Tama?” he asked in his normal tone of voice.

Movement was heard from the inside. “Who is it?”

“It’s Keith,” he said, “you saw me at the greeting ceremony? I’m the red paladin.”

“I like red!” Tressel shouted.

Tama gave a huff. “What do you want?”

“I just wanted to know why you were in there?” Keith asked in a matter of fact tone.

“Because I want to!” Tama replied. “And I’m not coming out!”

Keith didn’t seem phased by the statement and shrugged. He then set his back against the wall, sat with his legs crossed and shut his eyes like he was meditating. 

Allura tilted her head in confusion as she took a steps toward him. “Keith, what are you-”

Keith cut her off by raising his hand and then crossed his arms. They waited in silence for several ticks, until the door opened a crack.

“Aren’t you going to ask me to come out?” Tama asked.

Keith opened an eye. “You going to come out if I do?”

“No!” Tama said in a firm tone.

Keith shrugged. “Alright, if that’s where you want to be that’s fine with me.”

It was not all right, but Allura held her tongue. She had to believe that Keith knew what he was doing.

The door shut tight again, but after several more tics of more silence the young princess poked her head out. “I’m bored,” she whined. “This isn’t fun anymore.”

Allura’s jaw dropped. _That was suppose to be fun?! Was this some kind of odd game?!_

Keith turned his head and folded his hands into his lap. “What do you want to do then?”

Tama chewed her bottom lip as if she was making a vital decision. “I’m hungry,” she said at least.

“Me too!” the prince shouted from within and poke his small furry head out. 

Keith turned to Allura. “Is there any food here?”

Allura staggered slightly, but then hastily pointed to the table. “Oh, uh, yes the servants did bring us food before the king left us.”

Keith pointed to the food. “You okay with that?”

Tama nodded as she came out while holding Tressel’s hand. She flapped her large furry ears at Keith. “Are you going to eat?” she asked.

“I might nibble at something,” Keith said as they approached the table together.

Allura watched stunned as Keith and the children continued to chat as if Keith knew them for years.

“Do you get to fly in your lion?” Tama asked.

“I do,” Keith said as he nibbled at a sandwich.

“Is it red too?” Tressel asked.

“Yeah, it’s red,” Keith asked and pointed to him. 

“I like purple,” Tama said as she climbed into a chair and flicked her long furry tail. “Do you have a purple lion?”

Keith shook his head. “Do you have another favorite colour?”

Tama chewed her bottom lip in thought. “I like yellow.”

“Talk to Hunk,” Keith explained, “he’s the yellow paladin.” He then gestured to Allura. “With that said, the princess here can fly a castle.”

“Really?” Tama asked as Tressel glanced out from behind her. “Can I fly the castle?”

“Uh, well, it’s only designed for me,” Allura said.

“Oh,” Tama said disappointed as her ears lowered.

Allura cringed, but Keith leaned against the table. “You can’t fly it, but the princess could probably show you how she flys it later if you ask,” Keith said and looked to Allura. “Right, princess?”

“Oh, uh, yes I can do that,” Allura stammered.

That promised seemed to cheer up Tama who then returned her attention back to Keith. After some time, Tama and Tressel began to play a game of tag around the room leaving Allura and Keith a moment to talk alone.

“I had no idea you were good with children,” she whispered to him.

Keith placed his hands behind back as he leaned against the wall. “I’m no where near Lance’s level, but it isn’t hard to talk to them.”

Allura softly scoffed. “I wish that were the case.”

“I’m serious,” Keith replied earnestly. “You just have to talk to them like you would to an adult.”

Allura blinked. “I don’t understand?” How did that make any sense?

Keith grasped his chin. “How do I put it...when I was a kid, I always hated when adults would talk down to me.” He gave a shrug. “So, I just try to talk to kids like I would to anyone else. They seem to appreciate it more.”

“Oh,” Allura said as she crossed her arms. “I’ve never thought about it that way.”

“I’m not saying it’s always going to work,” Keith continued, “but it’s what I do.”

Allura gave him a small smile. “I will keep that advice in mind for future then.”

“Paladin Keith! Princess!” Tama exclaimed as she rushed up to them. “Come play with us!”

Allura was about to say say “No”, but then paused. _Talk to them like an adult,_ she thought.

Allura then kneeled and smiled. “Alright, but may I suggest a game where I don’t have to run,” she said as she gestured to her dress. “I’m not dressed for running around. I’m afraid I’ll trip and fall in this.”

Tama pouted, but then gave an understanding nod. “Okay, we can play a guessing game. Tressel loves those.”

Allura clapped her hands and continue to smile. “I do so as well.”

The children grinned and out of the corner of her eye she saw Keith giving her a small smirk. Perhaps babysitting wasn’t as frustrating as she thought.


End file.
